Bully for Mr. Conductor
Bully for Mr. Conductor is the third episode of the third season. Plot Becky and Dan show up at Shining Time Station and find Stacy and Mr. J.B. King in Billy's Workshop. Stacy tells the kids that, while Billy is working on the Sunset Flyer train and she's helping the manager at Chubby Corners Station, Mr. King will be running the station. Dan asks Stacy if he and Becky can go with her to Chubby Corners, but Stacy says that Mr. King has a favor to ask the children. The favor turns out the me Mr. King's nephew, Buster. He will be visiting the Station later and Mr. King asks the children to play with him. As Stacy is leaving, she tells Becky and Dan that Buster is not the easiest kid to get along with and asks the children to be nice to him and make him feel welcome. Later, Dan and Becky go to ask Mr. King when Buster will arrive, but he's too busy looking on the floor for Mr. Conductor. When Mr. Conductor appears on the table, the kids try to show him to Mr. King, but he won't listen to them. Dan and Becky say hello to Buster, however Buster doesn't reply. Then, Buster harasses Dan by taking his nickel away and threatens to beat him up. Becky and Dan try to convince Mr. King that Buster is an awful person, but he is too distracted by looking for Mr. Conductor. Dan tells Mr. Conductor about how he's dealing with an awful child. Mr. Conductor tells Dan the story about Bulgy and tells Dan to stand up against his enemy. Dan states that he'll hide first. Mr. Conductor than shows Dan a movie about bullying and then Buster returns and threatens to beat Dan up. Then, Dan tells Buster to leave Mr. Conductor alone so loudly that Mr. King hears his scolding that he bumps his head. Schemer arrives with another ice cream cone for Buster and runs away. Before Buster can continue draw on the walls, he backs up into his uncle. Mr. King scolds Buster severely for his behavior and tells him to go outside. Later, he apologizes to Dan for what had happened. Dan asks if he got to see Mr. Conductor. Mr. King tells him that he didn't get to see him, but says that he has the feeling that Mr. Conductor's somewhere in the station. The episode ends with Mr. King telling Dan to keep everything private and he exits the station to speak to Buster. Characters * Mr. Conductor * Stacy Jones * Schemer * Dan Jones * Becky * J.B. King * Buster King * Tito Swing * Tex and Rex * DiDi * Grace Bass * Billy Twofeathers (mentioned) * Bulgy (mentioned) Thomas Story * Bulgy Jukebox Band Segment Song * Jamaica Farewell Songs and Cartoons * Bad Guy * Cartoons in the song: **The Mild West **Humpty Dumpty Jr. **A Coach for Cinderella **Balloon Land **Felix the Cat Cartoon: Bold King Cole Trivia *Neither Billy nor Kara appear in this episode. *Another Indian Valley Railroad engine is named in this episode: The Sunset Flyer. *Ira Glasner makes another appearance as Buster in the direct to video spinoff Schemer Presents! episode, How to Share. In this episode, Buster still acts like a bully but reconciles with Schemee. *This is the first episode to have Mr. Conductor's name in the title. *The pen Buster is trying to draw on the mural with is a Mr. Sketch blue pen. Gallery BullyforMrConductor1.png BullyforMrConductor2.png BullyforMrConductor3.png BullyforMrConductor4.png BullyforMrConductor5.png BullyforMrConductor6.png BullyforMrConductor7.png BullyforMrConductor8.png BullyforMrConductor9.png BullyforMrConductor10.png BullyforMrConductor11.png BullyforMrConductor12.png BullyforMrConductor13.png BullyforMrConductor14.png BullyforMrConductor15.png BullyforMrConductor16.png BullyforMrConductor17.png BullyforMrConductor18.png BullyforMrConductor19.png BullyforMrConductor20.png BullyforMrConductor21.png BullyforMrConductor22.png BullyforMrConductor23.png BullyforMrConductor24.png BullyforMrConductor25.png BullyforMrConductor26.png BullyforMrConductor27.png BullyforMrConductor28.png BullyforMrConductor29.png BullyforMrConductor30.png BullyforMrConductor31.png BullyforMrConductor32.png BullyforMrConductor33.png BullyforMrConductor34.png BullyforMrConductor35.png BullyforMrConductor36.png BullyforMrConductor37.png BullyforMrConductor38.png BullyforMrConductor39.png BullyforMrConductor40.png BullyforMrConductor41.png BullyforMrConductor42.png BullyforMrConductor43.png BullyforMrConductor44.png BullyforMrConductor45.png BullyforMrConductor46.png BullyforMrConductor47.png BullyforMrConductor48.png BullyforMrConductor49.png BullyforMrConductor50.png BullyforMrConductor51.png BullyforMrConductor52.png BullyforMrConductor53.png BullyforMrConductor54.png BullyforMrConductor55.png BullyforMrConductor56.png BullyforMrConductor57.png BullyforMrConductor58.png BullyforMrConductor59.png BullyforMrConductor60.png BullyforMrConductor61.png BullyforMrConductor62.png BullyforMrConductor63.png BullyforMrConductor64.png BullyforMrConductor65.png BullyforMrConductor66.png BullyforMrConductor67.png BullyforMrConductor68.png BullyforMrConductor69.png BullyforMrConductor70.png BullyforMrConductor71.png BullyforMrConductor72.png BullyforMrConductor73.png BullyforMrConductor74.png BullyforMrConductor75.png ADayintheLifeofTheJukeboxBand138.png ADayintheLifeofTheJukeboxBand139.png ADayintheLifeofTheJukeboxBand140.png ADayintheLifeofTheJukeboxBand141.png ADayintheLifeofTheJukeboxBand142.png ADayintheLifeofTheJukeboxBand143.png BullyforMrConductor76.png BullyforMrConductor77.png BullyforMrConductor78.png BullyforMrConductor79.png BullyforMrConductor80.png BullyforMrConductor81.png BullyforMrConductor82.png BullyforMrConductor83.png BullyforMrConductor84.png BullyforMrConductor85.png BullyforMrConductor86.png BullyforMrConductor87.png BullyforMrConductor88.png BullyforMrConductor89.png BullyforMrConductor90.png BullyforMrConductor91.png BullyforMrConductor92.png BullyforMrConductor93.png BullyforMrConductor94.png BullyforMrConductor95.png BullyforMrConductor96.png BullyforMrConductor97.png BullyforMrConductor98.png Bulgy(episode)1.png Bulgy(episode)16.png Bulgy(episode)17.png Bulgy(episode)58.png File:Bulgy(episode)18.png Bulgy(episode)70.png Bulgy(episode)19.png Bulgy(episode)59.png File:Bulgy(episode)20.png Bulgy(episode)21.png File:Bulgy(episode)5.png Bulgy(episode)22.png Bulgy(episode)23.png File:Bulgy(episode)6.png Bulgy(episode)24.png Bulgy(episode)60.png File:Bulgy(episode)7.png File:Bulgy(episode)12.png Bulgy(episode)25.png Bulgy(episode)26.png Bulgy(episode)71.png Bulgy(episode)72.png Bulgy(episode)27.png Bulgy(episode)28.png Bulgy(episode)29.png Bulgy(episode)30.png Bulgy(episode)31.png Bulgy(episode)32.png Bulgy(episode)33.png Bulgy(episode)34.png File:Bulgy(episode)8.png Bulgy(episode)35.png Bulgy(episode)36.png File:Bulgy(episode)2.png Bulgy(episode)37.png Bulgy(episode)38.png Bulgy(episode)39.png Bulgy(episode)62.png Bulgy(episode)63.png Bulgy(episode)64.png Bulgy(episode)40.png Bulgy(episode)41.png File:Bulgy(episode)11.png Bulgy(episode)42.png File:Bulgy(episode)43.png Bulgy(episode)44.png Bulgy(episode)45.png Bulgy(episode)46.png Bulgy(episode)47.png Bulgy(episode)48.png Bulgy(episode)65.png Bulgy(episode)66.png Bulgy(episode)67.png Bulgy(episode)68.png Bulgy(episode)4.png File:Bulgy(episode)10.png Bulgy(episode)69.png File:Bulgy9.jpg Bulgy(episode)73.png File:Bulgy(episode)49.png File:Bulgy(episode)3.png File:Bulgy(episode)50.png File:Bulgy(episode)51.png File:Bulgy(episode)52.png BullyforMrConductor99.png BullyforMrConductor100.png BullyforMrConductor101.png BullyforMrConductor102.png BullyforMrConductor103.png BALLOON LAND3.png Comicolor Humpty Dumpty0.jpg Balloonland2.jpg Comicolor Humpty Dumpty 1935.jpg Comicolor - Humpty Dumpty.jpg BullyforMrConductor104.png BullyforMrConductor105.png BullyforMrConductor106.png BullyforMrConductor107.png BullyforMrConductor108.png BullyforMrConductor109.png BullyforMrConductor110.png BullyforMrConductor111.png BullyforMrConductor112.png BullyforMrConductor113.png BullyforMrConductor114.png BullyforMrConductor115.png BullyforMrConductor116.png BullyforMrConductor117.png BullyforMrConductor118.png BullyforMrConductor119.png BullyforMrConductor120.png BullyforMrConductor121.png BullyforMrConductor122.png BullyforMrConductor123.png BullyforMrConductor124.png BullyforMrConductor125.png Episode File:Bully For Mr. Conductor Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Article stubs